The present invention relates to a wheelchair frame assembly for a self-balancing board.
Self-balancing boards are popular with many individuals, but they require a user to stand on the board for use. This requirement prevents many individuals, such as handicapped individuals, from using these devices. Transportation solutions for handicapped individuals could be improved by enabling handicapped individuals to use self-balancing boards.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a wheelchair frame assembly for a self-balancing board. The present invention addresses this unmet need.
Devices have been disclosed in the art that relate to wheelchair frame assemblies. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. However, these devices may be unstable, and often are not configured for use with a self-balancing board. In view of the devices disclosed in the art, it is submitted that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing wheelchair frame assemblies. In view of the present disclosure, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in structural and functional elements from devices in the art, and the present invention substantially fulfills an unmet need in the art.